Feels
by Kiparema
Summary: Canon/"Dua orang yang sama – sama tidak peka dengan perasaan orang lain seperti kita, apa bisa menyatu, ya? Apa kau sadar kita bahkan sangat jarang memanggil nama masing – masing?"


**Feels**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Shikamaru, Temari

Romance/Friendship; T

Canon

Temari menutup mata. Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar orang tidur sehingga membuat Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya membuka mata karena bosan dengan helaan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kau kenapa menghela napas berkali – kali begitu? Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur saja! Dasar merepotkan!", kata Shikamaru kesal, meski nadanya tetap terkesan malas.

"Hei! Berhentilah mengucapkan kata menyebalkanmu itu! Aku sedang sebal, memang salah kalau aku menghela napas? Memang kau tak pernah membela napas?", bentak Temari. Shikamaru menutup mata kembali, ia sedikit menyesal mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting yang menyebabkannya harus menerima bentakan Temari.

"Merepotkan.", hanya itu yang Shikamaru ucapkan, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Temari semakin naik darah.

"Berhenti mengatakan merepotkan atau kau akan tidur siang di Iwagakure!", bentak Temari lagi. Hampir saja Shikamaru mengucapkan kata andalannya kalau dia tidak ingat dengan perkataan Temari barusan.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Kenapa kau sebal begitu?", tanya Shikamaru, masih dengan menutup mata dan nada malas, membuat Temari malas menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Temari menghela napas lagi, kemudian menjawab,

"Aku sebal dengan Naruto. Seenaknya saja tadi dia bilang kita sedang berkencan! Padahal dia sudah lama pergi dan baru saja kembali ke desanya! Sudah pasti dia tidak tahu apa – apa tentang perkembangan di Konoha! Padahal dia sendiri sering berdua dengan Sakura! Tapi kita tidak pernah mengatakan dia sedang berkencan dengan Sakura, kan? Hei, Shikamaru! Memangnya kau tidak sebal digosipkan begitu denganku?"

Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik ke arah Temari. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, dan berkata, "Tidak. Kenapa kita harus repot – repot memikirkan hal yang tidak benar bagitu?"

"Tidak benar?", Temari bingung dengan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Tentang kita yang sedang berkencan.", jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Ahh.. Iya, kau sendiri pasti tidak punya perasaan apa – apa padaku, ya? Hahahaha.." Temari tertawa, tetapi bagi Shikamaru, tawa tersebut terdengar seperti canggung dan dipaksakan. Shikamaru yang tadinya menatap Temari, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menjawab sekenanya, "Tidak tahu."

"Dasar laki – laki! Tentang perasaan sendiri saja tidak tahu, bagaimana mau mengerti perasaan orang lain?", Temari protes, ia sudah kembali seperti Temari yang biasanya. Shikamaru menutup mata dan tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau berharap apa tentang perasaanku?", tanyanya, yang meski diucapkan dengan nada malas tetap saja membuat rona merah menyebar rata di muka manis Temari. Temari mendengus dan..

BLETAK!

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan?", Shikamaru berteriak.

"Menjitak kepalamu, sudah jelas, kan?", jawab Temari sambil memalingkan muka.

"Mukamu merah.", ucap Shikamaru, sukses membuat rona merah yang mulai menjauhi wajah Temari kembali menghinggapinya. Tiba – tiba muncul siku – siku di pelipis Temari dan tangannya mengepal erat. Matanya menutup dan giginya bergemeretak. Aura hitam muncul di sekitar tubuhnya, dan dengan suara setan ia memanggil orang di sebelahnya, "Shi.. ka.. ma.. ru.. Na.. ra.."

"Ada apa?", tanya Shikamaru polos.

"Kau mau terbang ke Iwagakure sekarang?", tanya Temari dengan senyum mautnya. Shikamaru merinding melihatnya. Shikamaru menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Ia menutup mata, menempatkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Temari dan menariknya mendekat, kemudian berbaring di pahanya. Yang ditarik kaget bukan kepalang, dan kembali menggertak Shikamaru. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAKA?!", Temari mendorong – dorong tubuh Shikamaru agar pergi dari pahanya, tetapi Shikamaru tenang dan diam saja.

"Tsk, tenanglah, Temari! Aku hanya ingin meminjam pahamu sebentar! Tidak boleh? Dasar merepotkan!", ucap Shikamaru.

"Memangnya pahaku untukmu?!", gertak Temari lagi, masih kesal dengan kelakukan Shikamaru.

"Ya, suatu hari nanti.", jawab Shikamaru. Muka Temari kembali memerah.

"Apa maksudnya? Dari tadi kau membicarakan hal yang sulit dimengerti!", kata Temari.

"Karena suatu hari nanti.. kau akan jadi milikku..", kata Shikamaru. Temari kaget. Ia mengerti alur pembicaraan Shikamaru, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk membenarkan spekulasinya.

"Shi.. ka.. ma.. ru.. A-aku.. Aku..", Temari tergagap, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Kegalakan dan segala hal yang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan dan menakutkan sirna begitu saja.

"Kau yang tadi mengatakan tentang perasaan, nyatanya kau sendiri yang tidak bisa mengerti orang lain.", kata Shikamaru. Temari terdiam. "Aku tidak ingin tahu jawabanmu tentang perasaanmu padaku. Aku sendiri juga orang yang tidak peka dengan perasaan orang lain. Yah, kau mengenalku dan sifatku, Temari..", lanjutnya. Temari menekuk pahanya ke samping, dan membuat Shikamaru duduk. Ia memandangnya, sebelum menghambur memeluknya. Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang kaget. Shikamaru memberanikan diri membalas pelukan Temari. Merasa pelukannya terbalas, Temari mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Dua orang yang sama – sama tidak peka dengan perasaan orang lain seperti kita, apa bisa menyatu, ya? Apa kau sadar kita bahkan sangat jarang memanggil nama masing – masing?"

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Entahlah. Tidak usah merepotkan hal seperti itu. Jalani saja apa yang harus kita jalani. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab.."

**Owari**

****Haiihaiihaii :D Ini fict keduaku,sebuah fict pendek yang terinspirasi dari Naruto Shippuden eps pertama, pas Naruto ketemu sama Shikamaru dan Temari di jalan itu, lho. Agak bingung menentukan judulnya.. Gimana pendapat Minna-san dengan fictku yang ini? Semoga lebih baik dari fict pertamaku ya :D Mohon review, ya, Minna-san, agar fict – fict yang aku buat ke depannya semakin baik lagi. Oh iya, kalau mau request cerita juga boleh, tapi aku sukanya buat yang canon (: akhir kata,

_Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so damn much for reviewing :*_


End file.
